


Midnight Walk

by AntoWritesFics



Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: After they’ve been together for three years, Peter decides to propose on their anniversary. Things don’t go as planned, but it ends up working out in the end.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Elio Perlman, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671523
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of the Peter Parker/Elio Perlman crossover series. I highly suggest you read the other parts first. As always thanks to my friend Teea for helping me write and come up with these stories.❤️

Peter and Elio have been dating for three years. Time really flies by! Every time when they think about that trip to Paris when they were only seventeen they can’t help but smile with fondness. But with their anniversary coming up Peter has a plan to make this special: he wants to propose. Jesus, that idea scared him. He didn’t know what he should say, or if his boyfriend would say yes, but he knew he wanted to be married to him, to wake up next to him everyday and spend his whole life with him.

So he met up with MJ, Ned, Tony, Steve, Nat, Carol and Rhodey to make a plan. They would go to Tahiti, where Tony had a bungalow over water. They would stay there for two weeks. He’d make a reservation at an Italian restaurant on the beach and propose. At the end of the trip? No, they need some time alone as a engaged couple. After the first week! Alright that’s the plan. So he still needs a ring.

Now that almost everything was ready he had to tell Elio about their anniversary plan, so he went to his house. Annella, Elio’s mom opened the door.  
“Hey Peter, how are you?”  
“I’m really good. How are you?”  
“Good. I was translating a book from German to Italian. Elio is in his room if you’re looking for him.”  
“Thank you!”

He ran up the stairs and entered his room.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Hi mon amour!” Elio smiled and kissed his boyfriend.  
“What were you doing?” Peter asked sitting on the bed next to him.  
“Reading poetry. Leopardi. What are you doing here?”   
“Well you know how our anniversary is coming up? I wanted to surprise you and...”

“...and?” Elio asked.  
“...and we are going to Tahiti for two weeks.”  
“Baby...” Elio smiled brightly and kissed him. “That’s amazing! Thank you!”  
“I wanted to make this one special.” Peter smiled.  
“It’s going to be amazing!”   
Peter stayed over and had dinner with Elio’s family. After that they stayed up all night watching movies.

Next day Peter left early, because he was supposed to pick out a ring today. He asked Happy, Ned, MJ and Nat to help him choose. After an hour of looking he finally found one that he knew was perfect: a simple but beautiful gold ring, with 6 small diamonds in it. When he arrived at the Avengers Compound he showed everyone the ring and told everyone about his plan. He was really happy and everyone was really excited for them. It was truly amazing.

After a week the time finally came and they boarded one of Tony’s private jets. The flight was good and they kept taking pictures of the amazing view, but all Peter could think about was the ring hidden in his suitcase. When they got there, they were too tired to do anything so they just ended up sleeping until next morning.

When Peter woke up he smelled pancakes, so he got up and went in the kitchen where he saw his boyfriend swaying his hips to the music that was playing and making pancakes. He went and wrapped his arms around Elio’s torso protectively.  
“Good morning mon amour!” Elio smiled.  
“Mornin’ babe” Peter kissed his shoulder.

After they ate, they decided to go to the beach. Elio was wearing his black trunks, that had blue, green, yellow and purple patterns on them, while Peter was wearing a pair of light gray trunks with a vertical black stripe on them.  
“Come on baby! The water is so nice!” Peter shouted.  
“Hold on a second, I have 5 more pages and I’ll finish the book!” Elio responded.  
“You had this coming!” Peter laughed, came and picked Elio up and threw him in the water.

That week they went to the beach a lot, especially in the mornings, they explored the island, went scuba diving, and went to dinner at a beachside restaurant. It was amazing. It was paradise. Just the two of them lying naked in bed wrapped in each other’s arms.  
“I love this...I love us” Elio whispered.  
“Me too. I love being here with you.” Peter responded.  
“This is the best anniversary ever!” Elio got up.

‘And you have no idea what I want to do.’ Peter thought.  
“Where are you going?” He asked instead.  
“Going to take a shower. Join me?”  
“Of course.”  
That night Peter couldn’t sleep. It was Saturday, he was supposed to propose tomorrow. How could he do that? What would he say? What if Elio says ‘no’? Would that be the end of their relationship?

He got up and went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was laying on the couch, his head between his knees when he heard footsteps approaching. He jumped up, startled.  
“It’s okay, it’s just me!” Elio whispered, his hands in the air, showing his boyfriend that he’s no danger.  
“Sorry...” Peter apologized.  
“It’s okay. Nightmares again?” Elio sat down next to him.  
“I-yeah...” he lied.

“Come here.” Elio wrapped his arms around Peter’s back protectively and pulled him in closer, moving his hand up and down his back.  
“Vuoi parlare di esso? Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really...” Peter nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck.  
After a few minutes they got up, went to the bedroom and fell asleep cuddling.

It was Sunday. Should he do it? Elio wouldn’t say ‘no’, would he? He’s gonna do it! That day they went swimming and walked around the island again. In the evening they went to an Italian restaurant. Elio was talking about a book he had been reading but quickly noticed that Peter wasn’t listening, so he asked “Are you listening to me?”  
“Yeah, I....not really...”

“Mio tesoro you have to tell me what’s bothering you!”  
“Let’s just enjoy our dinner and I’ll tell you later, ok?”  
“Ok...ok” he repeated.  
Peter wanted to just get down on one knee many times in that restaurant, but every time he thought ‘Now is the perfect time! I’m really gonna do it!’ He got nervous and didn’t say anything.

So after they ate they went back to the bungalow. Elio asked his boyfriend if he wanted to join him in the shower, but Peter said he’s too tired and just wants to sleep.  
After showering Elio got in bed and hugged Peter from behind, spooning him.  
“Te amo.” He whispered kissing his shoulder.  
“Ti amo anch'io.”

Peter was used to the nightmares and always tried to stay calm, so he wouldn’t wake Elio up and worry him, but some felt too real for him to just stay still and that was the case tonight. In his nightmare he saw his dads again on the battlefield against Thanos’ army. Tony snapped but this time it was different. He was dying. Peter could feel his heartbeat fading and there was nothing he could do.  
“Dad?” Was all he managed to say before he was dragged to another nightmare.

This time it was May crying after she found out that Ben died. He wanted to comfort her, but he still couldn’t do anything, like he was watching a movie of the people he loves suffering. After a few seconds? minutes? He couldn’t tell, he was on a street in New York. There was something weird about this dream because he could move around.

Peter looked around confused, not knowing what was happening until he heard a scream. Elio! He ran to the place where the scream came from and found his boyfriend laying on the sidewalk, blood coating his white shirt.  
“No, no, no, we need help! Somebody call an ambulance!” He shouted and lifted Elio’s head from the ground.

“Peter?”  
“I’m right here baby. You’ll be alright!” He was searching his pockets for his phone but he couldn’t find it. Shit!  
“I can’t feel anything. Am I dying?” Elio looked in Peter’s eyes.  
After a moment of hesitation he replied “yes”, tears already threatening to spill out his eyes.  
Elio made an effort to get up, and he managed to do it with Peter’s help.

He turned around and hugged Peter. Peter hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. Like the dream with his father, he could hear his heart beating slowly and then stopping. He stayed there for a few moments just hugging his boyfriend’s dead body and crying, when he heard.  
“Peter! Peter!” and he woke up abruptly, almost jumping off the bed.

He was panting and could taste the salt of his tears on his lips.  
“It’s okay. It’s just me. We’re in a bungalow in Tahiti.” Elio tried to stay calm.  
“You’re...safe?” Peter asked, the words barely audible.  
“I’m safe mon amour. We both are.”  
Elio pulled him in for a hug, and laid down on the bed, Peter’s head above his heart. After a few minutes Peter managed to calm down, his breathing slowing down.

“What was it this time?” Elio was worried.  
“Let’s just...go for a walk on the beach” Suggested Peter.  
They got dressed and went outside, Elio’s hand squeezing his boyfriend’s affectionately. Because of that nightmare Peter realized that he can’t go on without Elio and that gave him the confidence to put the ring in his pocket.

Elio was wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt, while Peter was wearing black shorts and a casual linen shirt, buttoned up only to his chest that added a cool note to it.  
After they walked on the beach for a while Peter stopped. The moon was shining above them and reflecting on the water. The only things that was making noise were the waves crashing and disappearing through the sand under their feet. 

“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you? You’ve been stressed all week. Is everything alright?” Elio asked not upset, just concerned.  
“Yeah, it’s just...I had that nightmare again...” He started.  
They sat down on the wet sand facing each other, Elio holding Peter’s hands.  
“Which one, love?”

“It started off as dad dying, then I saw May crying over uncle Ben’s death and” his voice broke and he was crying “then I saw you dying on a sidewalk.”  
Elio cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands and wiped the tears off it. Peter leaned into the touch and kissed Elio’s hand.  
“But I’m safe, I’m here with you. And Tony is safe at home.” Elio tried to reassure him.

“I just...I care about you so, so much and I love you a lot-“  
“I love and care about you too-“ Elio interrupted.  
“But you’ve gotten hurt because of me before and I can’t let that happen to you...I just want you to be happy.” Peter continued.  
“I’m happy when I’m with you.” He smiled.

“Well on that note-“ Peter switched positions, getting on one knee, as he got the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. “-Elio Perlman, I can’t imagine my life without you, I love you always and forever. So, will you marry me?”  
Elio threw himself in Peter’s arms. He was crying too.  
“I love you!”   
“Is that a yes?”  
“It’s a very much yes!” 

Peter put the ring on Elio’s finger with shaky hands and Elio kissed him passionately.  
“Let’s get back to the bungalow.” He whispered.  
As soon as they got inside they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, kissing their way to the bedroom. 

Peter wanted to push Elio on the bed, but he quickly got on his knees and got rid of Peter’s shorts.  
“Fuck, love...” Peter moaned as Elio licked the head of his dick.  
He kept licking teasing stripes up his dick and Peter almost jumped when he squeezed the base of it.  
“Fuck fuck fuck, stop teasing!” Peter pleaded.  
“What’s the magic word, mon amour?” Elio continued teasing.  
“That if you don’t take me in your mouth right now and stop teasing, I’m gonna throw you on the bed and fuck you silly.”

“As good as that sounds I’m gonna stay here.” Elio said, taking Peter’s head in his mouth and sucking.  
He moaned, sending vibrations up Peter’s body and he had to use all his power not to come right then.  
Elio slowly took more and more of him in his mouth and moved his hand on the parts he couldn’t reach. He almost gagged a few times but he was determined to make this good for his boyfriend -fiancé- actually.

Peter’s moans became louder and louder as time went on, and when Elio knew he was really close, so he started sucking his head again and hollowed his cheeks. After a few seconds Peter screamed “Shit, I’m gonna come!” and came in Elio’s mouth. He swallowed all of it.

When he got up, he was painfully hard and Peter, like the teasing little shit he is, just said “Let’s go on the hammock.” The bungalow had a hammock over water and when Elio wanted to put on his shorts Peter stopped him. “You won’t be needing those.” he said.  
They went outside on the hammock and Elio laid down on it. Peter straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his waist.  
“This is for teasing me.” He said, kissing Elio’s neck. Then tied, with rope Elio’s hands to the hammock. 

They were tied hard enough to hold him in place, but loose enough for him to break out if he really needed to. He also wrapped a scarf around his eyes, successfully blindfolding him. Elio would have been alarmed if he didn’t trust his fiancé with every piece of his being, so he just relaxed, knowing well that Peter would take care of him.

At some point he heard the familiar sound of a bottle of lube opening and moments later he felt Peter’s wet finger press at his entrance. The feeling startled him but he quickly relaxed back. Peter was taking his time opening him up, teasing him. He was hard again already, but he also wanted payback. After a few moments of being teased with just two fingers Elio got impatient.

“Stop teasing...” He said breathlessly.  
“Should I?” Peter responded.  
“Please, please, please!” He was crying, not because it hurt, but because he was so hard and he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get Peter inside of him.  
“Alright baby, just relax.” Peter whispered.

He spread some lube on his dick and pushed in almost all the way.  
Elio nearly arched off the hammock because of how good it felt. He loved it: the burn, the stretch, the pleasure. And Peter usually didn’t like to go rough, afraid he might hurt Elio with his super strength, but tonight he wanted it to be special. He gave Elio a bit of time to adjust and then pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back in.

Elio was just a moaning mess, painfully hard, tear tracks on his face and crying out every time Peter’s dick hit his prostate.  
Peter leaned down and kissed him sloppily, tasting himself in his fiancé’s mouth.  
“Più forte mio amore, per favore! Harder love, please!” He begged.  
After a few hard trusts aimed at his prostate Elio came untouched, crying out and screaming his fiancé’s name a few times.

Peter quickly came after, buried deep in Elio’s ass. After staying like that for a few moments to catch their breath, Peter pulled out and kissed Elio’s thigh. He untied the rope and took down his boyfriend’s blindfold.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“Amazing.” Elio whispered, his eyes only partly opened.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”   
“No, it felt really good.”  
He helped him up and Elio wrapped his legs around him. Peter carried him to the bed and gently laid him down on it. Seconds later he came with a wet washcloth and cleaned his boyfriend up. After that he climbed into bed and they fell asleep cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. ❤️


End file.
